Olbia pseudo TLR
The Olbia 6x6 pseudo TLR is an Omega Eikon with a better Gitzo shutter. This can be demonstrated by the fact that the 'Olbia' Label riveted on top of the viewfinder covers up the 'Omega' brand markings which are embossed into the viewfinder lid. Apparently the Swiss watch manufacturer Omega objected to the use of the name, forcing the proprietors to change their branding.A common notion on internet pages. While this is a reasonable assumption, it still needs proper verification, however The Olbia 6x6 is a pseudo TLR, sporting a large Brilliant finder that projects a mirror imaged view. The camera body is made of Bakelite with a folding metal viewfinder cover and a metal back. The camera takes 620 film. The following models are known (for completeness sake the Omega Eikon is also included here). * Omega Eikon (6×6 pseudo TLR) **1946-47 (sold until 1950) with a 150-B. The Bakelite body bears the name "Eikon" below the taking lens. Catalogue Photo-Plait 1948-49, p. 23; 1949, p. 23; 1949-50, p. 32; 1950, p. 33 *** H Roussell Trylor 75mm f4.5Coated and uncoated lens versions were offered (see Catalogue Photo-Plait 1948-49, p. 23). ****Film pressure plate is fastened to camera back with four screws ****Film pressure plate is fastened to camera back with two screws *****Face-plate surrounding the taking lens has a small Omega sign at the bottom *****Face-plate surrounding the taking lens redesigned without the Omega sign * Olbia Eikon (6×6 pseudo TLR) (The name plate "Olbia" is rivetted on the lid, the embossed 'Omega' can still be read from the inside) **(<1947-?) with a shutter 150-100-50-25-B. The Bakelite body bears the name "Eikon" below the taking lens. Film pressure plate is fastened to camera back with two screws * Olbia (6×6 pseudo TLR) (The name plate "Olbia" is rivetted on the lid, the embossed 'Omega' can still be read from the inside) **(<1947-?) with a shutter 150-100-50-25-B. The word "Eikon" under the taking lens is replaced by a solid, raised bar.It seems that the mould for the Bakelite body was simply altered raher than recut. ** (1948->1952) with a Gitzo shutter 200-150-100-50-25-B (GITZ∆-PARIS Type A with pretensioning, no flash connector) *** H Roussell Trylor 75mm f4.5 (common combination) **** English-language face-plate (export model); the ring holding the viewing lens in place has a thin rim. ***** orange-golden face-plate Roussel trylor no number; Sylvain Halgand Olbia Export. ***** black face-plate *** Berthiot Trylor 75mm f4.5 ** (1948->1952) with a Gitzo shutter 200-B (GITZ∆-PARIS Type A with pretensioning and flash connector) *** H Roussell Trylor 75mm f4.5 (common combination) **** French-language face plate; the ring holding the viewing lens in place has a thick rim Catalogue Photo-Plait 1949-50, p. 32; 1950, p. 33; Hiver 1950-51, p. 32; 1951, p. 34; 1952, p. 22; 1953, p. 10; Hiver 1954/5, p. 10; 1954, p. 10.—Sylvain Halgand Olbia.— Gerard Langlois Olbia ** with a Gitzo shutter 400-200-150-100-50-25-B ( (GITZ∆-PARIS) *** H Roussell Trylor 75mm f4.5Gerard Langlois Olbia * Olbia (6×6 pseudo TLR) (The name plate 'Olbia' is rivetted on the lid, the inside of the lid shows no embossing) ** (1948->1952) with a Gitzo shutter 200-B (GITZ∆-PARIS Type A with pretensioning and flash connector) *** Olbia Anastigmat 75mm f4.5 **** French-language face plate; the ring holding the viewing lens in place has a thick rim. The metal viewfinder lid lacks the blind-stamped text 'Omega' under the rivetted Olbia plate.Collection DHRS.—It is unclear why the mould for the viewfinder lid was changed. Notes and References Links * At www.collection-appareils.fr ** Olbia Olbia ** Olbia Olbia ** Olbia Olbia (export) ** Olbia Olbia (Norca) ** Olbia Eikon-Omega Category: O * Category: France Category: 6x6_pseudo_TLR